Mindy
Mindy is a teenage girl who first appeared in as a captive in Level 1-1 with Chuck in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She works at the Cloudberry Beauty Salon as a hairdresser with her mother, Vicky. Her salon is across the street from Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance She wears a purple-star shirt and bracelets. Her hair color was platinum blonde in the early Papa's games (she kept her platinum blonde hair up to Taco Mia!), then dyed it to black with pink highlights in Freezeria. In Wingeria, she changed her appearance again, becoming slimmer and with new clothes. Before Wingeria, she and Peggy were the only female customers to have a belt. Flipdeck Info Mindy is a talented hairdresser from Tastyville. She and her mom, Vicky, run the Cloudberry Beauty Salon across from Papa’s Pizzeria. Mindy has been known to practice on herself and has had many hairstyles and colors through the years. Mindy has many clients including Timm who comes in every other month for a very manly perm. Orders *'Pizzeria:' 4 Mushroom and 6 anchovies, 35 minutes, 6 pieces. *'Burgeria:' bottom bun, lettuce, onion, mayo, rare patty, tomato, mustard, top bun. *'Taco Mia:' Soft, Steak, Fajita Peppers, Green Sauce, Tomato cubes, Pinto Beans and Hot sauce. *'Freezeria:' Large Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple, Smooth Blend, Whipped Cream, Rainbow Sprinkles, Banana(right), and Cherry(middle). *'Wingeria:' 6 Spicy Garlic Wings, 6 Carrots, and Blue Cheese Dip. *'Hot Doggeria': Cheddarwurst in a Regular Bun, Onions,Chili, Marinara Sauce, 3 Tomato Wedges and a medium Purple Burple with a Large Cinnamon Swirl. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is the 6th customer to me unlocked. She has no special skill, but her weapon is hitting enemies with her hairdrier. Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Utah in the Pineaple Division. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: She won to Sasha in the Cheddar Division, but lost in the Division Finals to Tohru. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: She lost to Clover with Cletus. However, she did good enough to make 3rd place in the Dr. Cherry division. Trivia *She is the first female customer to appear in the Papa Louie games. *She and Clover are the only customers to get their hair dyed. *In Freezeria, she is the first to order a smooth blend. *If you get a perfect order, there is a graphical bug that will cause her sleeve to detatch from her shirt. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, Mindy's hair in her third style changes back to blonde (but still with pink/magenta highlights and bangs). *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is a hair dryer *She is the only customer who has highlights in her hair. *She has 3 different looks. Ranks needed to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: 8 *Papa's Burgeria: 27 *Papa's Taco Mia!: 16 *Papa's Freezeria: 20 *Papa's Pancakeria: Absent *Papa's Wingeria: Random day customer *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 36 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 20 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she is unlockable along with Rainbow Sherbet Syrup. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable along with Purple Burple. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable with Lolipop Bits Gallery Mindy evolutiom.jpg|Mindy's Evolution. Mindy wingeria.jpg|Recent Mindy's Portrait. Mindy's Full Body.png|Mindy at Papa's Wingeria. 64.jpg|Mindy after Pancakeria, thumbs up! Mindy.png|Mindy on PNCT 2011. Mindy-evolution.jpg|Mindy's changes. Mindythroughtheages.png|Left: Mindy's newest appearance in Papa's wingeria and up while the right was Her in the older games comingsoon_03.jpg|Mindy in the apps page, She hopes the new apps are fun. Mindy find.jpg|You found Mindy in Hallway Hunt! Mindyandvicky.PNG Mindy Outfit.png|Mindy in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Mindy Hair.png|Mindy ordering in Papa's Freezeria Pineapple 1.jpg|Mindy VS Utah with Hugo VS Allan. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Mindy and Her Mom Accepting Skyler's Hair Appointment Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Teens Category:People that are skinny Category:Absences Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Non Closers